A Need To Protect
by KoalaBear2602
Summary: Set after season 1 but Quinn never got pregnant. Quinn wants to keep an eye on Rachel, she thinks something is wrong with her, but can't figure out what until something bad happens. Going to be switching P.O.V. Trigger Warning's Abuse. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Hope you like the story.

Quinn's P.O.V

'Great the end of summer is here, which means I have to go back to school today.' I turn over in bed to switch my alarm off, and slowly drag myself out of bed. 30 minutes later and I'm dragging my feet toward the kitchen. My mum is already up and making breakfast. 'Our relationship is getting a lot better since she found out my dad was sleeping with his secretary and she kicked him out of the house, she quit drinking and has been going to concealing.'

"Sweetie your pancakes are ready," mum said while sliding the plate over in front of me. I slowly start eating, still not really awake fully. I really don't feel like going to school today, but I know my mum won't let me skip the day.

"Are you ready for your first day back" mum says, sliding into the seat next to me with a coffee in her hand and an extra one for me.

"Not really, I can't believe summer is over and I have to go back to school today," I reply between sips of coffee. I feel the caffeine start to kick in, waking me up a little bit more. I finish my pancakes and grab my bag before leaning over and giving my mum a kiss and wishing her goodbye. I hear her shouting to me to have a good day as I grab my car keys and walk out the front door.

Ten minutes later, I'm stepping out my car in my Cherrio's uniform. Heading up to the front doors the jocks waiting around open them for me as I walk into the school. I head to my locker while everyone moves out of my way quickly. I see my two best friends waiting by my locker for me and I smile at them just as I reach them.

"Hey guys, can't believe we are back here for another year," I state while unlocking my locker and pulling out my books for the day.

"I know right, it's shit," Santana reply's. I look down to see that they have their pinky's linked as usual, I smile while looking back up. 'They are so cute together, I can't wait for Santana to eventually get her head out of her arse and tell Brittany how she actually feels.' I'm broken out of my thoughts by the whole corridor laughing. I turn around to see what they are laughing about, and their stands Rachel Berry covered in purple slushy. It's dripping from her face onto the floor below her, I catch her eyes as she just stands there with tears in her eyes. What breaks the trance that we were in is the nasty purple/blue bruise that starts to show when she tries to wipe the slushy from her eye's.

I think she figures what I have notice, as she looks away and quickly runs off to the bathroom. I grab my books from my locker quickly and shove them into my bag, slamming my locker shut as I stalk off to the bathroom that Rachel just disappeared into. I hear Santana and Brittany trying to ask me where I'm going but I ignore them and enter the bathroom quietly, clicking the door locked as it shuts. I see her stood infant of the sink looking into the mirror. She has wiped off all the slushy from her face which has taken the make-up with it. The bruise that I saw earlier is now shipping bright and it looks so painful.

I make my over to her slowly, dropping my bag next to her's on the floor. The noise breaks her out of her thoughts and she looks up at me with fear in her eyes. 'Oh my god, she has a black eye and the bruising around it has spread most the the way down her cheek as well.'

"Who did that?" I say while I reach my hand out to cup her cheek, just as my hand is inches from her face, she looks away in haste and starts babbling on about being late for her first class and that she still has to put make-up back on. I watch her pull out all her make-up and start applying foundation to the bruise on her cheek. She does a very good job of hiding it.

"Please tell me who did that to you Rachel," I plead. 'I need to know who hit her, so I can kill them with my bare hands.' I feel the tears building in my eyes at the thought that someone hurt my Rachel. Well she isn't mine but I wish she was, I have been in love with her since the first day of school. But with the way my dad was and watching the way the kids pick on Kurt for being gay, I have never had the courage to say anything about it. So I dated guys and picked on Rachel to try and stop the feelings I have for her. But it never worked, it just made me love her more and hate myself for being so weak and cruel.

"Why do you care Quinn. All you have done is throw slushy's at me, and call me nasty names. Why should I trust you, why should I talk to you," I drop my head in shame at what she was saying to me. It is all true, I have no right to ask her, but I want to help her, I need to help her.

"I know I have no right to ask you, and I know you do not trust me, but I really mean it when I say I want to help you. I will do anything to earn your trust, all I want to do is protect you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you and I hope you in time you will believe me," I finish my speech while a single tear escapes my eye. I quickly whippet away and look up to meet her eyes with mine.

"We will see, maybe in time I can come to trust you but right now I can't," she moves to walk past my and I reach out to stop her. Just as my hand touches her arm, she jumps away with fear in her eyes. She couldn't even look me in the eye as she scurries quickly past me unlocking the door and leaving before I even had the chance to ask her what had happened then.

I walk over to the mirror looking at my reflection. I can't believe what just happened and I don't know how I am going to make Rachel believe that I want to be there for her, but I have to try. I don't want to see her hurt, I want to protect her from who ever it is that is hurting her. I need to keep and eye on her and watch out for signs of anything that isn't right.

So I hope you like the start, the next chapter will be up soon

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, the new addition is now ready. Have fun reading :)

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I enter my first class late, I muttered an apology to the teacher and made my way to the back towards Santana and Brittany. Taking my seat I ignored the confused looks they were giving me and stared ahead. The teacher droned on about something that was that interesting enough for me to listen. I glanced around the room until my eyes landed on Rachel, I noticed that her shoulders were slumped and she looked like she wasn't paying attention. Finn's arm was wrapped around her shoulder protectively, I wonder if he has noticed anything wrong with Rachel. An elbow nudging me broke me out of my thoughts.

"Why are you staring at them, I know your still hung up about Finn but really, stop staring you look creepy," Santana hissed out, looking from me to Rachel and Finn, and then back to me. Brittany was smiling behind Santana with a knowing look in her eyes. I didn't know why she was looking at me like that, she couldn't know how I feel about Rachel, could she? The bell for the end of the lesson rung out, so I decide to ignore what Santana had said and made my way to my next lesson.

I hadn't seen Rachel since my first lesson and now it was lunch time. I sat at the Glee table trying to keep my eyes on the door waiting for her to walk in. Everyone from Glee were already here, talking about what they had done over summer except Rachel and Finn. They both weren't anywhere to be seen, I know sometimes Rachel would spend her lunch in the choir room but Finn never missed lunch. I quickly finished my lunch, so I could go look for them. I stood up excusing myself from the conversation, ignoring the confused looks from the group and made my exit swiftly. I wandered up the corridor toward the choir room, thinking that maybe they were practising a duet together.

Just as I reach the door, I hear muffled shouting. I glance through the window in the door and see Rachel and Finn stood in the middle of the room. I could see Finn was really angry and Rachel looked terrified. I watched as she tried to reach out to him but he shoved her away from him shouting at her that she was stupid and she better be more careful around people. I couldn't understand what he was talking about, but I carried on watching as she tried again to reach out to him to try and calm him down. Then all of a sudden he raised his fist and I watch in slow motion as it collided her her cheek and she fell to the floor. I couldn't move as I watch him bend over the top of her and whisper something to her before he walked out of the room through the other door.

I slipped through the door quietly trying not to scare Rachel anymore and made my way over to her. I dropped to my knee's in front of her, and tried to help her sit up. She pulled away from my help and glanced at me with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing here Quinn," Rachel snapped, trying but failing to wipe away her tears.

"I saw what happened, why are you saying with him, if he is hurting you," I tried to keep my voice calm, but I was finding it difficult with the anger building inside me toward Finn. 'God I'm going to kill him,' I can't believe he is the one hurting Rachel.

"Why do you care, you have spent so long hurting me and treating me like crap. Why do you just care now, I bet you can't wait to tell everyone that I'm eventually getting what I deserve. Making everyone laugh at me more, just please leave me alone. I really don't want to deal with you right now, and I now I will pay for this later when you decide to tell Santana, but I really don't care what happens anymore," Rachel stood while talking, when she was finished she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, leaving me sat on the floor shocked.

I skipped my next lesson by hiding out in the cheerios locker room. I couldn't go to class look like this, the tears making my eyes red and my make -up was now nearly non existent. I washed my face in the sink and wiped my face clean of make-up. I reapplied my eyeliner and mascara, grabbed my bag and wandered slowly to my last class. I arrived by the door just as the bell rang and the students filed out. I walked in after waiting till the last student had left and took my seat at the back. I leant back in my chair and let my mind wander to what I had witness earlier in the day.

What was I going to do, I needed to help Rachel but how do I do that if she won't even talk to me. I need her to trust me but I don't know how I can show her that I really do care. I know one thing I can do to help and all I had to do was tell Santana, she will let everyone else know for me.

"Q, you missed last lesson where were you," Santana asked while pulling a chair out next to me. I glanced around to see how many students were here yet and there was only a few sitting inter seats ready for the lesson.

"I need you to do something for me, but you can't ask me why, okay?," I plead, I really don't want to deal with the question's yet.

"Okay, but can you answer my question first and then I will do what you want," Santana agree's.

"I was in the locker room, I need a break for a hour," I take a breath, ready for the questioning look I'm going to get when I ask her this.

"I need you to tell everyone that Rachel Berry is now off limits and if anyone slushy's her ever again then they have to deal with me," I look into Santana's eyes as I finish my request and the questioning look is there but she keeps her mouth closed as she nods, agreeing to my request.

"I will get the word out, no one will touch her," Santana states slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. Our conversation is cut short as Rachel walks into the room with Finn towering next to her. I tense when I see more make up has been applied to her face and that his hand is gripping her's just a little too tightly. Santana notices the change in my mood and follows my gaze and watches with me as Finn drags Rachel over to a table at the side and force's her to sit next to the wall with him next to her. Rachel's eyes glance around and catches my gaze before dropping down looking at the desk in front of her.

The bell rings signalling the end of the lesson and I don't remember anything that the teacher had said. All I remember is Santana occasionally kicking me to try and get my attention. I get up, grabbing my bag while still watching Rachel and Finn out the corner of my eye. Finn grab's Rachel's hand again and I can see her whole body tense as his skin touches her's. She has a smile plastered to her face which does't meet her eyes and she looks down as he drags her out of the room.

Me and Santana slowly wander out of the room and head down the corridor to the choir room for our first glee meeting. I really don't feel like going today, I don't think I can take being in a room with Finn and not punching him in the face. But I need to be there to keep an eye on Rachel. We enter the room and Santana makes her way over to Brittany to find out how her last class went. I take a seat next to them, half listening to their conversation. I'm broke out of my thoughts when Brittany places her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Are you okay Quinn, you seem very distant today, if you want to talk about it, we will listen," I smile at how attentive and comforting Brittany can be. I look away and see Rachel sat next to Finn with her head hung. I look back and see Brittany with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I know Quinn, its okay," I don't know what Brittany knows, if she means that she knows about my feelings or if she knows what is going on with Rachel. Our conversation is interrupted by Mr. Shue walking in starting glee.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your support, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review with thoughts. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Welcome back. I have the newest addition for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

'I can't believe Quinn knows' what is going on between me and Finn, what am I going to do. She is going to tell everyone and my life is going to be over. I don't understand why she wants to try and help me, it has to be a prank, it just has to be.'

I sat next to Finn in glee with my hand in his, I could feel my hand going numb from how hard he is holding my hand. I lost feeling in my fingers awhile a go. Hopefully he will calm down soon, I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, he is just very stressed lately. I feel eye's on me and glance around to find Quinn staring at me, she smiles when my eyes land on her's. I quickly look back forward when Finn yangs my arm to get my attention.

"Why aren't you listening, you're so stupid," Finn whispers angrily to me. My shoulder's drop at his words and I try to pay attention to what Mr. Shue is saying. I'm finding so hard to concentrate that I don't even hear him dismiss the group and everyone starts packing away. Finn let's go of my hand to grab his bag and I quickly stand grabbing my own bag, I turn to him to find out if he want's to do anything tonight.

"Finn, are we spending time together tonight," I ask quietly, my voice shaking slightly. I'm so scared that I will do something wrong and he will hurt me again. Finn grabs me by the wrist and drag's me out into the corridor.

"Do you just not listen to me ever, I told you earlier today that I was hanging out with Puck today. You're so annoying, I know you need me but I need to spend time with my friends sometimes," Finn shouted. He had backed me up against the lockers while he was shouting at me, so I had no where to run. I kept my head lowered so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eye's. He is holding the top of my arms tightly, so I can't move. I know there will be bruises tomorrow, I will have to wear a sweater to school to hide them. He leans in kisses me roughly and then strides down the corridor.

As he walks away I slide down the corridor to the floor, feeling the tears dripping down my face I hold in a sob. I don't notice that Quinn had been watching from the choir room door and walked up toward me. She dropped to the floor next to me, keeping her mouth shut for once. She gently puts her hand on my knee, I feel her thumb rubbing the skin and the sparks I can feel from where her skin touches mine is tantalising. I hate that she can make me feel like this, like my body is on fire, like my whole being is here for her. I have been in love with her the second I lay my eyes on her. I just can't trust her, she has hurt me so much but I really want to, I want to trust her. She still hasn't said anything, and her hand hasn't left my knee at all. I try to dry my eyes but I hiss in pain as my hand touches the bruise around my eye. Quinn stiffens next to me and I look up to see tear marks down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying," I ask quietly, ready for her to snap at me, call me a nasty name and storm away from me. She turns her face towards me, and her hand reaches out to stroke my cheek, just as I'm about to feel her skin against mine again, her hand halts. She slowly moves her hand to wipe my tears away, being very careful in the places she knows is hurt. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I slowly lean into the touch.

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I know you don't trust me, I know you're not going to trust anything I say to you. But I'm hoping with time that will change, I want to be your friend Rachel, and I want to help you. It's hard right now not being able to help you, I know that's my own fault. Why would you trust me with everything I have done to you. But I promise that it will all change, I'm going to show you that you can trust me and I'm not going to hurt you ever again," Quinn answered sincerely while her hand stroked my cheek softly. I didn't know what to believe, I want to trust her so much but the rationally part of my brain is telling me not to, not right now. I stand up and hold my hand out to Quinn helping her up.

"I want to believe you Quinn, I really do. But right now I can't trust you and I hope you understand why. Hopefully in time maybe I will learn to trust you. I would love to be friends with you, thank you Quinn, for being here for me today," I give her hand a squeeze and walk off down the corridor away from Quinn. I have so much to think about, and I need to get home before Finn phones the house phone and finds out I'm not back yet.

I make it home and walk through the door just as the house phone starts to ring. I pick it up knowing who it is without even looking.

"Hello Finn, I hope your having fun with Puck," I greet him while making my way upstairs to my bedroom. I sit on the edge of my bed while I listen to Finn ramble on about how he is glad I'm home and that he will ring me later before he goes to bed, and that I better be awake when he rings. I answer that I will be, he hangs up after I answer and I throw the phone onto the bed. I lie back and snuggle into my duvet.

I lie there thinking why I'm still with Finn, I know he hurts me a lot and sometimes can be so controlling. But as he tells me, who else is going to love me, I'm annoying and stupid, I talk way too much and most people can't even understand me sometimes. I have tried to not talk as much when around Finn because he either tells me to shut up or slaps me around the face so I will be quiet. His anger toward me has been getting worse since the start of summer, he would sometimes shout but would always apologise afterwards. Then he just stopped telling me he was sorry.

I wake up to my alarm going off at 6:30, I reach over and shut it off. I must have fallen asleep because of all the stress yesterday. I scramble off my bed and grab my phone out of my bag, I unlock to find I have 13 new messages and 5 missed calls. I scroll through the texts, and all are from Finn except one. I don't recognise the number, so I open it up.

'Hey Rachel, I got your number off Tina I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. Quinn'

I save the number in my phone and quickly reply. I swift through all the texts from Finn after and he seems very angry that I didn't answer his phone calls. He informs me that he will be picking me up for school and when he gets to my house that we need to have a chat. I drop my phone to the floor due to my hands shaking so much. I know what he means by chat, this isn't going to end well for me.

* * *

I really hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Im so sorry for the long wait. I had to go away to look after my nan when we found out she had cancer. She unfortunately died three weeks later so we had a lot to deal with because we lost her house when she passed. So we had to do a lot of moving while trying to plan a funeral as well. I'm home now and hopefully I can get back to update regularly again. I hope this chapter is good enough for the time you guys had to wait.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I wake up to hear my alarm screaming at me, I didn't sleep well at all last night because I was so scared of what is going to happen when Finn comes to pick me up. I roll out of bed and sluggishly move to my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my face is still bruised so I will have to wear make up again today, I have bruises on my arms from where Finn grabbed me the day before. I strip off the rest of my clothes and jump into the shower, I clean my body knowing to be careful in certain areas to not cause to much pain. I dry off from the shower while doing my hair. I decided to leave it damp and it will hopefully dry through the day. I get to work on applying my make up making sure the bruise is fully covered and not noticeable at all before I grab my bag and make my way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge just as the doorbell rings. My hands started shaking that much that I drop the bottle on the floor. I quickly pick it up and shove it into my bag while rushing to the door. I swing it open and Finn's angry face greets me.

"So what were you doing last night." it's the first thing out of his mouth the second i open the door. I can see he has been thinking about all the different possibilities as his fist's are clenched and his whole body language screams anger.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I fell asleep when I got of the phone with you, I had ..." I don't get to finish my sentence because I am pushed back into my house and the door is slammed shut. I look up and Fiin is standing right in front of me, I don't even notice that he has raised his fist until it collides with my stomach, the force he hits me sends me to the floor.

"Why do you have to lie to me, stop treating me like I am stupid, I know you are sleeping with somebody else, you fucking dirty whore." He is bent over with his face inches away from mine screaming in my face. I don't understand why he doesn't believe me. He grabs me by the hair lifting me off the ground, I feel my feet just touching the ground. He lets go and i stumble to keep balance so I don't fall. He turns away from me and swings the door open and struts off to his car, leaving me to follow him with tears streaming down my face.

The whole ride to school is spent with him telling me how worthless and that I should be happy that he loves me because no one else is going to ever love a slut like me. When he pulls his car into the parking space, I jump out and quickly attach myself to his side as to not make him any angier than he already is. We enter the school hand in hand, and he drags me over to his locker, he drones on about football and the latest game he is playing. I blanked him out for awhile until he grabs my arm and asks menacingly if I am listening. I shake my head yes quickly hoping he believes me this once.

"Right I'm going to go see my friends, so why don't you go get your books and meet me in our first lesson," Finn instructs me and kiss my cheek before walking off down the corridor. I rush off to the bathroom, looking in all the stalls I notice there is no one in here with me so I open my bag and pull out my make up. I know because I was crying that some of my bruise was showing so I quickly try to apply more. Just as I'm about to finish I hear the door open and lock. I don't even have to look to know who it is.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you were, and if there is anything you wanted to talk about," Quinn spoke while moving towards me, once she was finished she was stood right behind me and I could see her eyes searching my reflection in the mirror. I hold her gaze for a minute longer than I should have and quickly drop my head low and stutter out a formal response. She slips her hands around my waist and spins me around so I am facing her. She searches my face, looking for anything out of the norm. She notices that hands are wrapped around my stomach because the pain was getting really bad. She ease's my hands away from the area and slowly lifts my cardigan and shirt up to expose the huge purple and black bruise forming on the right side of my stomach. I hear her gasp and my eye's lift to meet her's and I see the tear's rolling down her face.

"Why let him hurt you like this, you deserve so much more than him, you never deserve to be treated this," I listen to Quinn while she speaks quietly to me with so much concern. I don't want to believe her but I can see in her eye's that she means what she is saying.

"I love him, and I deserve it, I shouldn't make him angry, and I should be there whenever he needs me, he does love me, he just gets angry sometimes, it's nothing," I try to sound sure of myself but anyone could hear the way my words sound so hollow.

"Oh god no sweetie, no one deserves this, no one, especially you. You are the most talented, beautiful, friendly, polite, sensitive, caring person I have ever met, I could go on for days because the list is endless, but please believe me when I say you don't and never will deserve anyone hurting you like this," I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I just fall into Quinn's arms and my body racks with sobs. I don't even notice when she moves us the the floor so I'm sat in her lap while she rocks me slowly whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I hear the bell for the first lesson and scramble out of her embrace and quickly grab my bag.

"I'm sorry I need to get to lesson, he will be wondering where I am if I don't get there before he does," I ramble out quickly while grabbing my bag and checking my face in the mirror, I try to make myself look presentable before exiting the bathroom, just before I open the door I look back and see Quinn still on the floor just looking at me, I give her a quick smile before leaving.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
